gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YMS-02 Union Blast
The YMS-02 Union Blast is a mobile suit featured in the CD drama Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story: Road to 2307 and in the photo novel Mobile Suit Gundam 00N. It was piloted by Sleg Sletcher. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Bell Factory's YMS-02 Union Blast was one of two prototype mobile suits competing to be the Union's next generation, general-purpose transformable mobile suit succeeding the VMS-15 Union Realdo.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 12'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Side Stories' Book[[Mobile Suit Gundam 00P] Second Season Celestial Being (Krung Thep) Development Report – VMS-15 Union Realdo] The Union Blast was a power-up version of the Union Realdo, inheriting the latter's aerial combat focused design concept, and has enhanced output and turning performance. Thus, its performance in Flight Mode and during aerial combat were superior to those of its competitor, the YMS-01A Union Flag. On the other hand, its performance in Mobile Suit Mode and in multirole usage were inferior, leading to it having an overall poorer performance than the Union Flag. Furthermore, the Union Blast's development cost was extremely high – a minus point for a next generation machine. Aware of the Union Blast's disadvantageous position in the competition, Bell Factory appointed the Union's top gun and living legend, Major Sleg Sletcher, as the mobile suit's test pilot. Its known weapons include a defense rod and a linear rifle. Armaments ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the forearm, it is a rod-shaped defensive armament. It is able to deflect/ricochet enemy's projectiles via rotary motion. Does not seem to be equipped during Flight Mode ;*Linear Rifle :A handheld rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated rounds, it is attached to the nose unit during Flight Mode. History In AD 2304, YMS-02 Union Blast competed wit the Iris Corporation's YMS-01A Union Flag to become the next mainstay mobile suit for the Union.Gundam 00 Another Story: Road to 2307 A mock battle was held as part of the competition, and the Union Blast was piloted by the famous Sleg Sletcher while the Union Flag was piloted by then unknown Graham Aker. Despite this, Graham managed to get the upper hand during the mock battle. As the mock battle came to a close, Sleg attempted to crash his Union Blast into Graham's Union Flag in a desperate attempt to win. However, Graham countered by speedily transforming his Union Flag into Mobile Suit Mode via his 'Graham Special', and then using his machine's Sonic Blade to slice off one of the Union Blast's wings. The Union Blast then crashed into the ground, killing Sleg. Subsequently, the Union Flag won the competition and the Union Blast was decommissioned. Picture Gallery Blastflightmode.png|Top and bottom view of Flight mode Union Blast Hangar.png|In hangar (Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 12) YMS-02 from YMS-01A Cockpit.jpg|View of the Union Blast's Flight Mode from YMS-01A Union Flag's cockpit (00N Chapter 12) Scratch Built Union Blast.jpg|Non scale scratch build Union Blast Gunpla (00N Chapter 12) References 00N 12 YMS-01A and YMS-02 Story.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 12's YMS-01A and YMS-02 story Union Blast Profile & MS Mode.jpg|00N Chapter 12: Union Blast's profile (top), MS mode's front and rear (bottom) Trivia *Although it is said that the GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) and GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)'s folding of the arms to the rear in flight mode is new and revolutionary, the method was first used by YMS-02 Union Blast, and later by both SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom and SVMS-01O Over Flag in their high speed flight modes. External links *YMS-02 Union Blast on MAHQ.net *YMS-02 Union Blast on Gundam.de